Mutual Benefits
by SpiffySwanky
Summary: Jack Sparrow likes being the best. So what does he do when he finds out there may be a better pirate them him?. He finds said pirate and joins them on a search for a famous treasure. As you do
1. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept the plot (which I'm sure has been done before), Captain Andrews and any original characters.

Authors note: I'm going to try to steer away from making my OC a Mary Sue and so I will be keeping a check on that, we'll see how it goes, eh?. And the title may change, cos i thinks its not really the best one at the moment

It's Captain to you, Savvy?

Chapter One

Eavesdropping leads to interesting conclusions

Upon entering 'The Faithful Bride' Jack Sparrow settled himself and his rum at one of the few empty tables left in the overcrowded tavern. He gulped down his rum, feeling contented with himself.

It had been a good couple of weeks. Very good indeed as a matter of fact. The number of well stocked merchant ships that had happened to come into contact with the Pearl could be considered nothing short of incredibly good luck and the narrow escapes he and his crew had made from the British Navy, although most certainly dangerous at the time, had to be congratulated. Not to mention, Jack thought with a self-satisfied chuckle the two very good looking wenches who had met him and bedded him at Port Nandos.

Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow was a very happy man. From his tricorn hat right down to the tips of his very suave looking boots.

So Sparrow got comfy in his chair and settled in to bask in his glory as the best captain ever, get wonderfully drunk and eavesdrop.

Eavesdropping was a skill most pirates were accustomed to and a man of Sparrow's stature knew how important it was, as you never knew when you could hear something crucial that could be of the most benefit to you.

So far the captain had tuned into a number of different conversations, none of them as of yet making him prick up his ears and jump out of his seat.

A rather tired looking crew to the left of him were debated how they could step up their reputation as 'fierce' pirates and all of them seemed to have opposing ideas. Jack smirked.As their captain resembled a ten year old version of the Turner lad this crew really had no hope.

Behind him he could hear snatches of a heated argument between the bar wench and a slightly intoxicated fellow who thought he did not owe her any money for the thirteen mugs of rum he had consumed.

To his right, a group of rowdy gentlemen were having a disagreement about..well Jack assumed it was about whether a certain pirate was man or woman.

'Stupid bloody thing to argue about' Jack muttered but listened in all the same.

'I tell ye, Captain Andrews is a man' one of the men argued. 'Do you know what he's done in his lifetime. Escaped the dungeons of her Majesty herself, stole from the King of Spain, right under his nose. No woman could do that'

'But that the mystery of it, ye see. Andrews is a woman and still is one o' the best pirates 'round here parts' another man shot back 'Said to be cunning, fierce and with a formidable temper to boot. I tell ye, if ye get on her bad side ye ain't got long for the world'

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer Jack moved to the only spare seat at the table. Woman or man, he was interested in this Captain Andrews. One of the best pirates around here, they had said. Everyone knew he, Captain Jack Sparrow was the best (well, everyone worth knowing anyway).

''ello gents' grinned Jack, getting their attention 'Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm sure ye have heard of me'

There were murmurs of assent from around the table and, Jack was pleased to see a few awe struck glances.

'Care to tell me more about Cap'n Andrews. Seems a dreadfully exciting tale' Sparrow gestured so wildly to emphasis how 'dreadfully exciting' the tale was that he knocked over the rum of the man next to him.

Signalling for another one, Jack urged the storytellers on.

'Well, can't say I know much' started one 'But everyone knows ye don't cross him-'

'Her' interrupted the one Jack inwardly dubbed as the feminist

'As I was saying' the first man continued, looking slightly put out 'Ye don' cross Andrews or as they say, it'll be the last thing ye do'

'Interesting' said Jack, nodding his head slowly.

In truth Jack did not find any of this all that interesting. This was a captain fond of killing those he didn't like, nothing out of the ordinary about that.

He was just about to give up on finding any useful information from these men when one of the men spoke up again.

'An' he has the map to the Blood Stone treasure'

'What'd ye say'

'Well, jus' that apparently Andrew has the map to the swag of the famed ship The Blood Stone' answered the man, a little startled at Jacks rather forceful question

'Is that so?' Jack could feel a plan formulating, which was not surprising because, contrary to popular belief Captain Sparrow was rarely without a plan.

'And do ye know, my dear, dear men where one would find Cap'n Andrews?'

Sadly Jack's plan had hit a slight snag, as apparently no one knew where Andrews was, as apparently he (or she) could be quite elusive at times.

'Well, my thanks to ye, men' said Jack, standing 'It's been most... enlightening

The men at once went back to their drinking and Sparrow made his way out of the tavern, into the rowdy street

'I'll be taking note of tha' one' he said, glancing at the tavern door before calling it a night.

Author note: I don't know whether that turned out how i wanted-but tell me if you like it and we'll see what happens

xoxox


	2. Loyalty gets you everywhere

Disclaimer: If it was in the movie, I don't own it. It's that simple

IMPORTANT NOTE: When I next update I'm going to change the name of the story to 'Of Mutual Benefits' because I didn't like the last title

And lastly thanks to Flame of fury, Eye of the divine and Silvia x for your reviews.

Chapter 2

Loyalty gets you everywhere

The crew of the 'Sea Shanty' stood, pale, bloody and bruised before Captain Andrews. Heavy footsteps could be heard, as the captain slowly inspected each member of the bedraggled crew, coming to a halt only when the captain of the merchant vessel came into view.

'What would ye say, man' Andrews lazily asked 'if I proposed to make entertainment of one of ye men and humiliate 'im, torture 'im even, 'fore I sent 'im down to Davy Jones locker'

The man in front of Andrews stood tall and looked the gloating captain in the face 'I would tell you that you are as black hearted as Davy himself'

Captain Andrews, along with the crew of 'The Avenger' laughed. It was a short second though until Andrews help up a hand to silence the crew and the collective mocking laughter ceased.

'Jus' like Davy 'imself, is that right?' Andrews indeed looked quite happy to gain such a compliment, where other people would have seen it as a great insult.

'Yes, any person, Captain or not who forfeits the life of an innocent is fit for no place but hell'

'Well' Andrews turned sharply so that she was facing her crew 'thats rather a bold statement ta make, in'it lads. Condemning lil' ol' me to hell when I haven't even properly introduced meself'

The crew now thought it safe to laugh and did so, appreciating their captains humor.

'And I would also do one more thing' The surprisingly loud voice of the other captain cut through the booming laughter of the men.

'Would ye now?' Captain Andrews looked surprised, at the confidence this man spoke with. 'And what, pray tell would tha' be?'

'If you threatened a member of my crew in the manner you suggested Captain, then I would offer myself in his place'

In the silence that followed, the crew of 'The Avenger' did not know how to act. Their captain had hardly given any inclination of what behavior was expected after this comment and they were sure it was not really appropriate to laugh, as they usually did when wanted to intimidate.

'And why would ye do tha'?' asked Andrews in a voice that was certainly not as harsh as the one she had used before

'Because this is my crew and like a family to me. Not one of them loses their life on my watch' The merchant captain spoke proudly and his crew around him knew once again why they had stayed on the 'Shanty' all these years.

Andrews took a few steps closer to the man. 'Y'know, even though ye find me despicable I still am a Captain an' any Captain keeps their crew close to them like family. I normally would kill each an' every one of ye or, if I was feeling nice drop ye at the nearest spit o' land'

The members of the merchant crew visibly stiffened and Andrews could sense they were trying to work out which punishment would be worse.

Andrews continued 'However, captain, I understand ye. Your lil' comment 'as made me respect ye. And as my crew could tell ye, that doesn't 'appen often'

She paused for a minute, letting her words run over both crews before continuing 'Maybe it's 'cause I'm feelin' nice, but this loyalty to ye crew 'as saved the life of ye and ye crew, dear sir'

Silence followed, in which Andrews grew frustrated . Turning to her own crew she exclaimed 'What? Is it so unusual that ye captain decided to be nice for a change'

Still her crew stared at her, only moving when she barked at them to get back to 'The Avenger'

As they left, Andrews approached the merchant captain, adjusting her hat as she did so.

'We 'ave taken your cargo, Cap'n. As ye surely understand, I can't be being too nice to ye people'

'I understand' said the merchant captain 'Thank you for what you did'

Andrews seemed at loss for what to say for a moment, as these words were not often spoken in the world of cheating and lying pirates

'Jus' don't tell anyone' she finally said 'I 'ave a reputation ye know'

The other captain smiled 'Captain Andrews, your a fair women, for a pirate'

'Aye' said Andrews, making her way back to the rope that would take her to her own ship 'For a pirate'

As soon as she landed back on the deck of 'The Avenger' she was bombarded with questions

'What was tha' Cap'n?' asked her first mate Mac 'Ye jus' let 'em go'

'That I did, Mac me good man' Andrews said as she scanned the horizon 'Sometimes ye see a lil' bit of yeself in someone, savvy?'

Mac nodded in understanding before once again turning to his captain 'And where we be heading next?'

'How 'bout we set sail to Tortuga, eh?' Andrews made her way to the helm, Mac following behind ''Bout time we paid 'er a visit'

'Aye Cap'n' said Mac turning to the crew 'Set sail for Tortuga mates and be quick about it'

Meanwhile, Captain Andrews slid her hands over the helm, smiling to herself and for once was glad that someone had escaped her wrath.


End file.
